


But to her, I taste of nothing at all//Tokomaru Hanahaki fic

by Camryn_lol



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Character Death, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Komaru is also a lucky student, Other, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camryn_lol/pseuds/Camryn_lol
Summary: Toko thought she had feelings for Byakuya, so why does she cough up flowers when she sees Komaru happy with someone else?
Relationships: Asahina Yuta/Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru (Onesided)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'She' by Dodie.

Toko was in the library, not even paying attention to her book as she sneaks peaks at Byakuya Togami, the ultimate heir. 

"Toko!" She turns around to see Komaru, her best friend, running to her with a huge smile on her face. "Guess what?"

"What?" Toko asks, taking her eyes off of Togami and looking at Komaru. "This is the happiest I've ever seen you, and that's saying something."

Komaru giggles at Toko's comment. "Well, yeah! Me and Yuta started officially dating today!"

Toko could feel a small pain in her chest as she shot Komaru a small, slightly sad, smile. "Congratulations." She went back to reading her book.

"What's with the reaction?" Komaru gasped slightly. "Do you not think we would go together? Do you think it won't work out?"

Toko immediately felt guilty. "I-it's not that! It's just I wasn't expecting it! You and Yuta always just seemed like friends to me, that's all."

"Oh! Well, we were, but he asked me out a week or so ago, and now we're an item."

'A week?!' When Komaru said that, Toko felt betrayed. Komaru went out with someone and didn't tell her? It wasn't Komaru's job, of course, but she always did. That hurt Toko but she kept that small smile on her face. "That's great."

Komaru gets text and smiles. "I got to go Toko, I'm walking home with Yuta. See you later!" She grabs her bag and runs off.

"Later." Toko mumbled. She goes back to reading her book but she couldn't focus. The news that Komaru told her couldn't get out of her head. Why was she disappointed about that? She didn't like Komaru like that.

She felt it get slightly harder to breath, but she ignored it, packing up her stuff.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later was when Toko coughed up the first petal.

She was reading that same book when her mind drifted to Komaru and Yuta. That's when she felt her something crawl up her throat. Something unnatural.

She started coughing, a single cough turned into a coughing fit. After about 10 seconds, a white flower came out of her throat. More specifically, a white Lily.

"Wh-what the hell?" She asks, starting to cough again. Petal after petal, coming out of her mouth.

After she was done, she looked at the pile of petals. 'Is this a dream?' She pinches herself and flinches. Nope, not a dream. If it wasn't a dream, how the hell was she coughing flowers!?

She brushes the flowers off her bed and decides to sleep on it.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, she didn't feel any better. In fact, she felt worse. Pain in her lungs and throat. She wanted to stay home more than anything in her life. But no matter what she felt, she got up and got ready for school.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Toko!" Komaru takes a seat next to Toko. The writer waves slightly and continues writing.

Komaru tilts her head slightly in confusion. "You alright?"

Toko nods, but doesn't say anything.

"Are you sure? You usually talk at least a little." No answer again. Komaru puts her hand under Toko's chin and makes Toko face her. "You're concerning me!" 

Toko's face flushed as she opens her mouth to answer. Instead of words however, all that came out of her mouth was coughs.

Komaru backs up, taking her hand off of Toko's chin. Toko immediately put her hand to her mouth, feeling petals hit her hand.

"Toko! Do you need to go to the nurses office?" Toko shakes her head and runs out of the cafeteria into one of the girls bathrooms.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as Toko gets there, she rushes into a stall, letting all of the flowers fall into a toilet. There was something different about these petals. Blood. 

After Toko had finished, she looked at the mess she made with surprise. What the hell was happening to her?

Then, she hears footsteps enter the bathroom. "Toko?" Komaru's voice. Crap.

Toko flushes the toilet and wipes the blood off her chin. She steps out with a small smile on her face. "H-hey."

"What happened!?" The lucky student asks, walking up to Toko. "You started coughing out of nowhere! Is something up?"

"No, probably just allergies."

"Okay, if you think so." The bell rings right after Komaru finished that sentence. "Lets go to class!"

Komaru grabs Toko's wrist and drags her out of the bathroom, and Toko coughs again, just not as violently.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two get to their class and sit down in their seats, right next to each other.

The teacher walks in with a smile. "Okay! For today, you will need partners! And you may choose your own."

Toko turns her head to ask Komaru but she already went over to Yuta.

Toko coughs up a petal and hides it in her pocket. Everyone starts working, Toko working alone.

After a little while of working, Toko looked over at the pair, laughing and working together. She feels her heart break at the sight of the two

Why does the couple make her heart break? Does she have a crush on Yuta? No, definitely not. Does she have one on Komaru? That she's not sure about.

Before she can comprehend what's going on, she starts coughing more aggressively than she has ever before.

She sees eyes on her, but she can't hear anything over the sound of her coughs. She feels petals and blood hit her hands she coughed.

"Toko!" She could hears Komarus voice as the Naegi ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. "I'm gonna take her to the bathroom!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The pair rushes through the hallway, Komaru leading and Toko still coughing aggressively coughing. Komaru opens the bathroom and leads Toko to a stall. Toko runs in and locks the stall.

Once more, she takes her hand off her mouth and the blood and petals fall into the toilet. She can feel more and more petals climb up her throat, making her cough more and more.

After a while, she was able to get all of the blood and petals out of her throat for the time being. "Are you alright?" Komaru was still outside the stall, and boy was she worried. She has never heard someone cough as much as Toko did. "And don't say it's allergies again. Both of us know you're lying!"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Toko's voice was cracking because of how much she just coughed. She wiped off some blood with her sleeve.

"Are you 1,000% percent sure? You were just coughing for..." She checks her phone. "Ten minutes straight! You can tell me if something's wrong!"

Toko walks out, wiping off the rest of the blood. "Th-the thing is, I d-don't know what's happening."

Komaru stares at the dark purple haired female with ounces of concern. "You should probably so home Toko. You look extremely pale. Or, at least go to the nurses office. I don't want anything bad happening to you!"

Toko started coughing again, into her sleeve.

"Toko!" Komaru runs over Toko, keeping her steady. "What is happening?"

Toko couldn't answer, she was too busy coughing. There were so many petals climbing up her throat, so many to the point that she couldn't cough them all out. It was getting harder to breathe and her coughing was getting more and more aggressive as she was trying to get the petals out.

All Komaru could do was hold her coughing friend up, not even noticing the blood and petals getting on her. All she wanted was for her friend to be safe.

For Toko, it was getting near impossible to breathe. Every time she coughed out petals, more took their place. She was trying as hard as she can and then...

Black.


	2. Chapter 2//The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When that day started, Komaru would've never thought that she would be the cause of Toko's death.

Komaru stares at the doctor, her eyes wide. She put her hand to her mouth and backed up. "No... She can't be... That's impossible..."

"I'm sorry, but she is. Hanahaki disease if I am not mistaken."

"Hanahaki...?" Komaru tried wiping her tears, but more came out. "What's that...?"

The doctor clears his throat before explaining. "Hanahaki is a disease that is formed by onesided love. The victim starts coughing up flowers, and soon blood. Unless they do something about it, the victim ends up dying from suffocating. Which is what unfortunately happened to your friend."

Komaru lets out another sob, covering her mouth. She couldn't answer.

"Maybe you should go home."

Komaru nodded and tearfully thanked the doctor, before turning around and going home.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Komaru was lying on her bed, covering her crying face with her arm. She still couldn't believe it, her best friend is dead...? Her phone pinged with texts from a concerned Yuta.

Who brought this fate to Toko? That's what she's still trying to figure out. Byakuya? Probably not. It would've happened earlier if that was the case. But, if not him, then who? Toko would have told her if she had a crush on anyone else.

So that brought the next thought. Did she cough around anyone? Looking back on the past couple days, the only person that Toko really coughed around was...

No.

No. That couldn't be right. Komaru couldn't have been the reason. Her and Toko were friends! Toko never saw her as anything more than that.

...Or did she?

This thought only made Komaru cry more as the guilt trampled her. She was the reason Toko was dead. She was the reason Toko wasn't sitting next to her, talking about books and stuff. It was all her fault. If only she had been paying more attention. If only she had taken cared of Toko more. If only she hadn't believed Toko's obvious lie.

Pings kept coming from her phone, but she couldn't answer. The weight of tears and guilt keep her down. 

After a while, she felt something unnatural come up her throat. She coughed and coughed, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. But it was too late.

A rose landed on her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was good-  
> I will probably make a second chapter, but who knows?


End file.
